The Troubles Of Living With Twins Hikaru Hitachiin
by supersmileygirl101
Summary: Rima Kurenaiko has been having trusting people after that horrifiy night 8 years ago. When she is assigned a group project for her english class she is put in a group with her best friend Haruhi, and twins she has never met. She is shy, How will she manage to finally talk around the twins, and will she open up to some of the the Hosts? I suck at summary's
1. Chapter 1

Name: Rima Kurenaiko(Re-ma Coo-ren-eye-co)

Age:15

Gender:Female

Birthday: July 19

Personality: Is very good at pranking people, she enjoys being a devil. She can be mature when needed, but likes being immature, She blushes at all compliments and she can become very shy. She is shy when you first talk to her, but she changes 100% once you know her.

Looks: Mid thigh length blonde hair tied up into high pigtails, making it come up to her waist instead, she is very petit(small bones, skinny and a few inches shorter than average height) with purple/red eyes.

*Story start, your/Rima's P.O.V*

I was never someone to talk to everyone, I guess everyone thougt of me as shy. I'm not one to trust right away. After what happened 8 years ago, I won't trust people as easily. I sit in class just waiting for school to end. I had half an hour left of this class and two more classes after this one. I silently sighed. "Ok class we have a group assignment." the teacher said, most people were happy and excited, but not me, I hated group work. unless I was working with Haruhi, -I knew she was a girl from the start- she was my bestfriend, but she still doesn't know a lot about my past. The teacher had assigned us all groups. I sighed again, but this time it was audible. I was waiting for my name to be called. I heard my name, and Haruhi's, I smiled thinking I was going to be in her group, I didn't bother listen to the other names. when he said to begin all the groups got together. Our assignment was to write a play, and perform it for the class. I got up and walked to Haruhi's desk. "Who else is in our group?" I asked, not really caring as long as I was in Haruhi's group. "Hikaru and Kaoru." She simply stated. My breath caught in my throat. The two mischevious twins walked up to us. "Hey guys," Haruhi said "This is Rima, not sure if you guys know her that well, she is shy and doesn't talk much." she continued They both looked at me with smiles. I tried my best to smile back "Hey Rima" they said together, I nodded my head, not trusting my voice to talk infront of these two new people I have never talked to. "Rima, this is Hikaru," Haruhi pointed to the one on my right "and Kaoru" she pointed to the one on my left. Hikaru's hair was parted to his left side having the part on the right side of his head, and Kaoru was the opposite. I nodded again after I took some notes. They both hugged me and Haruhi being as we were standing nex to each other "Ehn?!" was simply my response being as I wasn't used to people touching me. "WE ARE GOING TO HAVE THE BEST PLAY EVER!" They both nearly yelled together. I had my hands up against my chest (like she is trying to protect herself, but it is common for shy girls to do this in anime's) as I usually do, I was tempted to push them both away from me but before I came to a decision they both let go. The rest of the period we were all trying to figure out what genre to do. When the class was over we still didn't have any ideas. So we all went to our next class, having a class near mine Haruhi and (so instead of figuring out how they do their classes in Japan, I decided to just do an American/Canadian way of doing classes where the students go from class to class) I walked together to our next classes, she invited me to the Host Club to try and figure out what genre to do after school. I agreed and went to my class.

After my classes had all finished, I followed the directions Haruhi gave me to get to the Host Club. Once I got there I knocked on the door lightly. No one answered so I opened the door, And was almost blinded by the light seeping through the windows, and I almost chocked on the rose petals hitting my face. While all this was going on i heard a chorus of "Hello" 's, when I could finally see again there were 6 guys and Haruhi, I noticed they were all very handsome, or cute for the shorter one who looked like a child. I then noticed that the twins Hikaru and Kaoru were there, I blushed as all the eyes were on me. "Oh Rima. I'm glad you made it!" Haruhi came up to me and walked me over to one of the tables, "Would you like some tea?" The twins suddenly were next to me and asked in sync. I just starred a little wide eyed, so Haruhi saved for me "Yes she would, and you guys really shouldn't scare her like that. She isn't used to people so close to her." She was right, I had gotten used to Haruhi near me, but these two were people I had just met. "Thats not fair, how come you get to be so close to her? " they asked symultaneously. "Because she has gotten used to me, she just met the two of you today." She replied. They walked away and brought tea. A blonde haired guy with violet eyes came up to us and grabbed my hand, "Aah Princess, even if the world ended this minute, I want to be the man who even sacrifices his own life to protect you..." (A/N Its an actual quote) I blush deeply, "Tamaki, go back to your clients, She doesn't like being touched. Me her and the twins have work to do." Haruhi said bluntly, and the guy I believe is 'Tamaki' goes to a corner and grows mushrooms with a dark aura around him, I stiffle a small giggle and the twins notice. "She laughed," Hikaru said, "at Tamaki?" Kaoru questioned. I nodded. "Ok guys we need a genre here." Haruhi stated. 


	2. Chapter 2

"How about action?" Kaoru asked. I gave a frightened look, those usually have bombs and stunts in it, I can't do that. I can't take any sort of pain! "No, Rima is to delicate for that. Look at her." Haruhi shook her head in disbelief. "Okay, how about romance?" Hikaru suggested mischievously. I gave an even more horrified look. "How about something simply. Like comedy or something?" Haruhi suggest and I nodded. "Fine." The twins sighed but gave in. I gave a small smile. "Ok lets get back to working at the Host Club before Kyoya(A/N a lot of stories have a 'u' in his name, but it seems normal to me without a 'u') gets mad at us." Haruhi said. I just stayed over in the corner. The twins and Haruhi looking at me every once in a while to make sure I was ok. I was standing in place near a corner, a few feet away from it, just glancing around the room. Seeing all the beautiful vases. After a while Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru came over. They were talking, I wasn't really paying attention to what they were saying though. Soon they reached me and mentioned something about going to someone's house soon to work on the play. I still wasn't listening, I thought we were going to go to Haruhi's house when I heard male voices say:"Alright! Our house it is!" I looked to see the twins happily cheering. My eyes went wide and I'm pretty sure I made a small squeak because the twins stopped cheering and they all looked at me. I felt my face start to flush. "Are you ok Rima?" Kaoru asked. I nodded slightly and looked down at the ground. "Are you sure your not ill?" Hikaru teased, he pulled my chin up so ours eyes met. I blushed furiously and pulled my face away, running to hide behind Haruhi who just sighed. "I thought I told you she isn't used to being touched, you guys can't go all Host Club on her." Haruhi sighed again. "She can only get used to it if she is touched." Kaoru stated and Hikaru nodded in agreement, I on the other hand was shaking my head. "Anyway how about you two come over tomorrow, we can give you a ride, there and back wont be a problem." The both said together. Haruhi agreed so all eyes were on me. I gave a slight nod and the twins were happy again. "Well Rima I think its time to head home." I nodded and walked home with Haruhi, we said our goodbyes, and I went inside (because my house is closer to school so Haruhi has to walk a little farther) to start my homework. After all my homework was done I went to bed, being as I had dinner in the middle of my studies.

The next mornings I had a shower and made a small breakfast. I heard my father coming out of his room so I made more food, knowing he would probably take mine. He came out and took the food I had just finished cooking. I continued to cook, it was silent. Usually my father would be grumpy. I finished cooking and went to eat at the table. After I finished eating I quickly washed the dishes and put my lunch into my bag and went to put my shoes on, I finished putting my other shoe on when there was a knock at the door, I opened it to see Haruhi, I gave her a smile and walked out the door, closing it behind me, and walked to school with Haruhi. "So are you able to go to Hikaru and Kaoru's house tonight?" She asked me. I nodded and said yes quietly. She smiled at me and we continued or walk in silence.

School was boring, in English we were told to write pick Characters and a plot, I was just myself. The plot was basically just a day in the Host Club. After school, I walked with Haruhi to the Host Club, we were met by all the other members. After Kyoya actually noticed me he gave a brief explanation of who I was and my past, which was nothing, that they knew of anyway. At the end of the Host Club Kaoru And Hikaru both looked so excited that they could fly to Mars and back. I had a slight smile on my face. The two of them escorted me and Haruhi to a limo that was waiting for us outside. They motioned us inside *they're gentlemen...* I thought to myself. Haruhi and I sat on the far side, and the twins sat across from us. I was so nervous I was practically clinging to Haruhi, I was holding her sleeve ever so slightly. "So any ideas of what do to do?" Hikaru asked. "We could do a day where we dressed up, or the first day you to came in." Kaoru suggested. I looked up at Haruhi and she just shrugged. "Its up to you guys." she said and I nodded. "Hey Rima..." Hikaru started "You have never talked around us," Kaoru continued "Not even a word." they finished together. I looked up at Haruhi and she nodded encouragingly at me to say something. "H...H-Hi..." I said really quietly. They all just smiled at me, and I blushed and looked at the ground. Soon we were at a huge house. I just stayed quiet. When the limo finally stopped moving the twins got out Kaoru grabbing Haruhi's hand as she got out and Hikaru then reaching for mine. I was extremely hesitant but then lightly touched his hand as he grabbed it getting a better grip and smiling widely at me. My face flushed, we all walked up to the house. I noticed Hikaru hadn't let go of my hand yet, so I hesitantly poked his shoulder, he looked at me while smiling and i pointed to our hands. "Can you use your words please?" Hikaru pleaded. "C-Can... Y-You, u-um.. L-let go of m-my h-hand, p-please?" I said really quietly. Everyone looked at me as I spoke. Kaoru's mouth was dropped, as Haruhi just smiled at me, but obviously still shocked I said something. Hikaru nodded and let go of my hand, I then returned it to wear it usually is over my chest(A/N its common for shy anime girls to do so). We walked into the mansion and the twins got one of the maids to bring us up some tea while they brought us upstairs to what I was assuming was a bedroom of sorts.

(A/N for black-rose-angle thanks for a review, sorry its so short!)


	3. Chapter 3

Recap:"Can you use your words please?" Hikaru pleaded. "C-Can... Y-You, u-um.. L-let go of m-my h-hand, p-please?" I said really quietly. Everyone looked at me as I spoke. Kaoru's mouth was dropped, as Haruhi just smiled at me, but obviously still shocked I said something. Hikaru nodded and let go of my hand, I then returned it to wear it usually is over my chest(A/N its common for shy anime girls to do so). We walked into the mansion and the twins got one of the maids to bring us up some tea while they brought us upstairs to what I was assuming was a bedroom of sorts.

***Story start, Rima/Your P.O.V***

"So we are doing comedy." Haruhi confirmed, everyone nodded. The boys sat on the bed and motioned for us to follow. "At the Host Club." Hikaru said, again we all nodded. "And you said it was up to us?" Kaoru asked, Haruhi and I we both sat between the twins, her next to Kaoru and me next to Hikaru. "Then the first day Rima came. The look on her face that day." They all giggled. (A/N Ok so I said before that today when she came Kyoya actually noticed her. So that really makes no sense. So lets just say I told you all before that she had visited the Host club a long time ago, but came with Haruhi again to walk home with her after. But them not remembering anything about her Kyoya had to re-explain the information he had on her.)

***FLASHBACK***

Today Haruhi had invited me to the Host Club. The club she had joined, me not knowing anything about it was hesitant but eventually agreed because I wanted to walk home with her. As I walked to where she instructed me to go. I looked and saw it was the third music room, I gave it a questioning look, and after a few seconds I opened the door. I was almost blinded as a bright light shone in my eyes and I almost chocked on the rose petals that were falling down on me, I coughed and chocked on the flower petal I nearly swallowed. As I was chocking I heard male voices all say 'Hello' in unision. I could hear Haruhi's voice mixed in with it. I looked up to see 6 handsome guys and Haruhi. A blonde haried male with violet eyes came up to me, he went to grab my hand but I ran behind Haruhi. She just laughed at the shocked look on the males face.

After a while they all tried to get me to talk, but I was way to nervous, especially around the two twins. They were both the most handsome by far. It was hard to tell who was who, but if you looked at their parting it was easy, one had a part to the right (meaning the split was on the left) and his name was Kaoru, the other was Hikaru and his was the opposite.

After a few minutes some girls came in and the boys had to go, even Haruhi had to go tend to the girls. i just stood in the corner, waiting for everyone to leave so I can leave with Haruhi. i really hoped she wouldn't take to much longe, because my dad would get mad.

After a while longer Haruhi and I left, me clinging onto her arm and looking over my should to make sur ethey didn't try and touch me again.

***FLASHBACK END***

I gave a horrified look being as I would be the main character. I didn't have to talk but still. All those eyes on me. I shuddered at a memory. It wasn't just a memory, it happened a while ago too. I promised the next time it happened I wouldn't stand for it.

"Rima?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked in sync. I looked up at them, snapping out of my thoughts, I gave them a confused look, showing I hadn't been paying attention.

"Are you ok with that?" I thought about it again, no words. Just like that day. I sighed finally giving in and nodded.

"You know if you aren't ok with it we can change it." Haruhi said. I just shook my head showing I was fine with it, although I wasn't really one who wanted to be the center on attention.

"Ok lets write the script. Who wants to write?" Haruhi asked, I raised my hand being as I wouldn't be talking much.

"Ok, lets go sit over there at the desk, I get the paper and a pencil." Hikaru said, he opened a drawer and took out a few pieces of paper and a pencil.

We all sat around the desk, I sat in the chair directly in front of it.

"Ok so what happened, that day?" Haruhi asked.

"Well I remember that when Rima came in she started choking on something." Hikaru said.

"Yeah and then she coughed up a petal." Kaoru continued.

"Then when Tamaki came up she hid behind me." Haruhi said.

They all looked at me to make sure that was right, I nodded, now feeling embarassed of how stupid it probably looked. I wrote all that had happened down.

"Wait we are going to need the whole Host club in order to reanact this..." Hikaru and Kaoru said devilishly, I stared wide eyed, not wanting to actually have to do it again.

After finally writing the script, which was only them talking, We had finished and it was time for me and Haruhi to go home.

Ok so I know its short, but anway the next chapter is going to be very dramatic so make sure to read the whole thing. its going to be M for mature. I'll probably just sum it up, but the thing that happened a while a go is going to happen again, so be ready. But something worse is going to happen as well. thats the part that I'm summing up. By the way I didn't correct this so sorry If there are mistakes. Anyway, thanks for reading I hope to see you in the next chapter.


	4. Update

Hello! Well, I am terribly sorry that I haven't written in so long! please forgive me. I am going through a lot. I just started high school a couple of weeks ago, I have to get used to the homework. I haven't really been given a break with anything, Me and my friend are in a bit or a rut, we keep calling it off and such. So anyway, I am sorry I haven't written, I am trying to get more chapters ready. Anyway, make sure to watch for the next chapter, I don't know when I will post next but anyway, sorry there hasn't been anything new lately. Please forgive me, i will try my hardest to make the next capters longer.


	5. Chapter 4

Recap: "Wait we are going to need the whole Host club in order to reanact this..." Hikaru and Kaoru said devilishly, I stared wide eyed, not wanting to actually have to do it again.

After finally writing the script, which was only them talking, We had finished and it was time for Haruhi and I to go home.

*STORY START RIMA'S P.O.V*

As I walked home with Haruhi, I was pondering what my father was going to say, I knew I was late, and I hope he is at work. After a little while of thinking, we were close to Haruhi's house and she had to turn down the street, we said our good-dyes and I watched as she walked down the street for a bit. I soon got home soon got home, I closed the doors behind me and took off my shoes.

"Where the hell have you been?!" My father shouted from somewhere unknown.

"Um, I-I was at a friends house, w-we had an assaignement to d-do." I replied, not wanting to get hurt.

"I thought you were going to be home right after school!" My father yelled.

I cringed. He is deffinatly stronger than me. I can't take _that_ risk again.

"I-i did too. I'm sorry" I started to leave when he grabbed my arm, squeezing it tightly, turning me to face him, my feet hardly touching the floor.

"I am NOT done talking to you yet!" He yelled.

My arm felt like it was going to snap at any moment, I wish he would let go. But of course, the show must go on, right?

"Don't you dare walk away from me while I'm talking to you again!" He must have been drinking, would anyone do this to their daughter intentionally? But with our past, its not like its odd.

"You sicken me, I can't believe a disgusting specimen like you is my daughter." He growled, he then tossed me across the room, throwing me at a wall.

I got up and staggered off to my room, knowing he would be more angry if I was still there when he came back.

I fell to my bed and cried. I didnt even care about my grades anymore, I didn't care about anything, I just wished, hoped that someone would get me out of this hell hole.

*The next morning*

I blinked several times, trying to remember where I was and what happened. It all came flashing back, I sighed and looked at my arm, a bruise was forming. Thinking it be best to wear a long sleeved shirt, I went searching in my closet.

Nothing. All that remains in my closet is a little bit of garbage. Not a thing that was once in there.

I walked downstairs to find my father, in hopes he would know where my clothes are.

"D-dad, do you know where my things are from my closet?" I asked.

He turned to me, with nothing but a scowl on his face.

"Don't call me dad. I'm not your dad. There was a mishap at the hospital,_ you aren't my daughter._ " He said.

I just looked at him in awe. I was so confused, I was hurting. My father didn't even believe I was his daughter?

I felt this emmense pain in my stomach. I didn't even have time to think, I saw something coming up to my face, being as i was bent over, it then smashed into my face, then something smaller slammed into my back, making me fall over onto the floor.

I looked up seeing my father growl and walk away.

I stuggled to get up, and got my backpack, going to the kitchen, and making something quick for my lunch.

I turned around to see a fist coming to my face, I didn't do a thing. I just stood there and took it.

After my father left me, I went ut to school.

"Hey Ri-" Haruhi started.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!" she had a worried face, if only she knew.

"Its nothing, don't worry about it." I walked away, walking faster to school than normal, just hoping no one from the host club will see me.

Alrighty! ok, thats it for now, yes its short and left on a cliff hanger, I will update ASAP!:) I promise, and of course it is not checked for spelling and what not, so sorry if its terrible!


	6. Chapter 5

Recap: "Hey Ri-" Haruhi started.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!" she had a worried face, if only she knew.

"Its nothing, don't worry about it." I walked away, walking faster to school than normal, just hoping no one from the host club will see me.

STORY START! *Rima's P.O.V*

I was walking away from Haruhi, with bruises all over my body. It was then that I realized I had a jacket and some cover up in my locker for gym(jacket for when we go outside). The first thing I have to do is grab my jacket and cover up, then go to the ladies room and cover my face as much as possible. As soon as I got to school I practically ran to my locker, still hoping no one would see me like this, it's a good thing my bands are long enough to hide part of my face. After getting to my locker I threw on my jacket, and got the cover up out.

"Hey Ri-" I walked away as fast as possible from whom ever it was trying to talk to me. i couldn't let them see me like this. I was not weak, I would NOT let anyone see me like this. I couldn't. What would happen if someone saw? I would have to go through all this legal stuff to be taken out of my dads care, not that it wouldn't be a bad thing, but it would take a lot of time, and I would have to go to court to prove my abusive father is guilty, I couldn't handle that. He would hurt me more. He takes every chance he gets.

I finally reached the bathroom, getting my cover up out and starting to put it on right away. Finishing with that and making sure it looks decently natural, I walk out.

"Hey Rima, why did you ignore me?" Hikaru comes up to me, pushing himself off the wall.

"Ehn?!" I was so surprised he was there, he almost gave me a heart attack!

"You ignored me at your locker and ran away..." He continued.

"Sorry..." I told him quietly and then started walking to our class.

"Sit with me today?" He asked, I blushed a bit and smiled. i nodded to him in agreement. "at lunch too?" I smiled and nodded, still blushing. I went to sit next to Hikaru in our first class. I sat there quietly waiting for class to begin.

After a long first and second period, it was finally lunch time. At lunch I found Hikaru and Kaoru together, and sat next to them. Haruhi, and the rest of the gang soon coming to join us as well. We all ate, I was silent while everyone else talked. I didn't seem to notice, but a girl walking by accidentally tripped and her milk went flying, and poured all over me. The group was silent.

I started panicking, The girl running after me to the bathroom with apologies, I didn't care at the moment, I had to get in the bathroom and fix my make up or else people would see the marks. iIdidn't realize but Hikaru, Kaoru and the rest of the group was also following, them passing the girl, and grabbing my shoulder, stopping what they were about to say when they saw my bruised face, I tore my shoulder out of their hand and ran to the bathroom quick, them standing there with shocked expressions.

Super short, I know. Sorry! But here ya go. Sorry 3


End file.
